All I Want
by learninghowtobreathe
Summary: So I was given this awesome prompt - "I'm a florist and you keep buying flowers from me and what do you mean it was my fault we didn't get together earlier you were buying flowers I assumed you had a lover", and this thing just happened. I guess we all need some fluff and happiness, right?
1. Chapter 1

It was barely dawning, the day just beginning, light seeping through glass door and huge windows. Why the hell he decided on these windows? He hated mornings, hated life, hated everything, ugh.

In other words, it was just too damn early.

Enjolras groaned as he finished checking on flowers. All was right, and perfect, just as a couple minutes ago when he did exactly the same, but what was he supposed to do at this time in an empty shop anyway? He wasn't best at waiting. He would never admit he waited for someone right now. No. He wasn't, okay? Certainly not for that guy.

He had trouble sleeping at night, just like every night since some time, haunted by the look of this dark eyes framed by thick black lashes. And now he was barely awake, hoping for a nap maybe, if there weren't too many customers. It was his place after all, right? He had every right to sleep there.

The door opened with creak, announcing a customer coming in. He entered the door hesitantly, and smiled shy, uncertain smile.

Oh no. Not him.

He was so small, Enjolras thought. But small in the good meaning. Cute. He wanted to embrace him and never let go.

Wait, what? Did he just think that?

Stranger looked at him expectantly, smile playing on his lips. Unruly curls framed his face, curls that asked to be touched, to be played with.

The thing was, he was coming here every day, often in the morning, always wearing that shy smile that made Enjolras' heart jump. It lasted for months now, and he had to admit he had a massive crush on the guy who's name he didn't even know.

He always bought three pale roses, asked for them to be tied with pink ribbon, smiled this perfect smile and joked with Enjolras with his warm voice. And Enjolras hated himself so much for being too shy to ask him out.

He has so many reasons to hate himself. His dreams were lost, his family was dead, his finances were mess and he was a mess. Since his parents died in this car crash five years ago his dream of becoming a lawyer and his safe position in rich family went to hell.

And what was he supposed to do? He had this crazy idea and opened a florists shop.

And it probably saved him. The thing was just that he hated it. Mostly.

He liked flowers, he really did. He just hated sitting behind the counter, chatting with his coworkers - cute, so very feminine Musichetta with her curvy figure and long dark locks, with her sharp wit and stinging jokes. He liked her, but it was so tiring to be with her 24/7.

Then there was also cute, and also very feminine Cosette, with her blond curls and fair skin and all these funny stories about her girlfriend. He liked her as well, and being with her was much easier than with 'Chetta, but she only worked on weekends, as she was studying in music school during week.

And there was the hugest of his problems, Cosette's brother Marius. He was plainly hitting on him and being in his presence was unbearable, cause since he let him know he wasn't interested, guy just resented him and became the meanest person on earth. And of course he could fire him. The thing was he didn't want to fire the guy just because he happened to have a crush on him. And Cosette would kill him.

So, he liked his job, really. It was just so tiring. And he was just so much of a introvert. So there was that.

But the whole thing about his own stranger, as he called him in his head, was making him hate himself the most.

At first, curly haired guy was just a regular customer. But then more of the smiles happened. More of the jokes happened. And he kept coming there everyday for last three months.

It was really stupid of him to fall in love with the stranger without a name, especially the one who was clearly involved - hence the flowers.

But everything in Enjolras' life was so wrong. And suddenly, the stranger's smile made everything right.

"Hello." Hesitant voice torn Enjolras from his dreams. "Do you happen to have my roses? I mean...These pale roses, right? The ones I always get? Not that I expect you to remember, that would be stupid of me, you have thousands of customers probably and...Anyway, do you have there long, pale pink roses maybe?"

"Relax." Enjolras smiled, blushing profoundly all over his pale face. "I have your roses. Actually...I always keep them for you just in case."

"Really?"

"Really." He blushed even more. "I'm Enjolras by the way. " He had no idea why suddenly he had a courage to say that, but there he was, in situation so awkward he was sure he was about to die soon.

"Grantaire. Or R. Whatever. You can call me anythinh you want, and it will still be me."

"That's kinda poetic." Enjolras reached for the flowers, trying to stop his hands from shaking. "Who do you buy these roses for, your girlfriend? She's a lucky girl." He tried stop these words from sounding bitter, buy failed a bit.

"What? No, those are for my best friend. Bike accident, three months in the hospital. She loves flowers, so I thought that's at least what I can do."

"Oh." He was so relieve he was sure he'll die now and there. "So..."

"Are you asking me if I'm single?" He smiled a crooked smile. "The answer is yes. Are you finally going to ask me out now?"

"What?" Enjolras choked on the words.

"Come on, I come here every day since three months and you can't keep your eyes out of me. And it's mutual, you know? So, coffee? There's a pretty great coffee shop over the corner."

All Enjolras could do was saying a shaky 'yes'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dedicated to the lovely soul who unknowingly gave me brilliant idea, I hope the Marius mystery is solved now, sweetie :)**

**Six months later**

"Come on, Enj, wake up." Grantaire shaked the lump under the covers that suposedly was his sleeping boyfriend. "You'll be late again and you won't stop whining about it."

"Noooooo." Came the answer from underneath the covers. "And I don't whine."

"Yes you do." Grantaire laughed, pulling the blanket from him and musing gold locks covering his face. "Wake up."

"I don't want to." He murmured.

"I would be really happy just leaving you there and curling with you in this bed, but it's really not a good idea."

"Yes it is." Enjolras pressed his face into the pillow. He hated waking up early. He hated waking up, period. When he lived alone he used to set up five alarms in his phone to make sure he will wake up. Now, R took place of alarms, as, surprisingly, he was a light sleeper and woke up with ease.

They only moved in together like a month ago and Enjolras already had been late for work 14 times. Usually, he had to admit, he just couldn't say no to his boyfriend splayed naked on the covers.

But also Grantaire couldn't say no to him and let him go back to sleep more times than Enjolras was willing to admit.

Meanwhile, when he was dozzing off with his face pressed into the pillow, inhaling Grantaire's scent, R himself managed to pull the covers completely off him.

"Stop it, I'm cold!" He all but whined.

"Just wait, I'm gonna drag you into the shower and turn on the cold water, you have no idea how cold you will be then." Grantaire had trouble breathing he was laughing so hard.

That made Enjolras sit on the bed instantly, remembering the last time that actually happened.

"Fine." He pouted. "Fine, I'm awake now, happy?"

"Immensely." Grantaire grinned. "Like you wouldn't believe it."

"I'm going to take a shower, feel free to join me." He shaked his head, making his golden locks fall all over his arms. He caught Grantaire staring.

Maybe this morning wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
